1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the same, and more particularly, to a thin film deposition apparatus that can be easily used to manufacture large substrates on a mass scale and that improves manufacturing yield, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the thin film deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using a variety of methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed is disposed in close contact with a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.
However, when the FMM is used, it is not easy to form an organic thin film pattern on a large substrate, such as a mother glass having a large size. In other words, when the large-sized mask is used, the mask may be bent due to self-gravity, and the organic thin film pattern may be distorted due to the bent mask. This is not desirable for high definition patterning which is being increasingly used recently.